


.maknae

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Quando a agência em que trabalha exige que ele passe o dia com um dos membros mais novos, Jungkook não esperava ser colocado com Huening Kai, o garoto que lhe tirou a posição de maknae. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que o mesmo nutria uma paixão platônica de fã por seu hyung.|bts + txt| jk + hk | romance
Relationships: Huening Kai/Jeon Jungkook
Series: One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 8





	.maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa one-shot sem nenhuma pretenção, mas acabei gostando bastante do resultado :3
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura rs

**.maknae**

— Huening Kai agora é sua responsabilidade — o homem disse, levantando-se da cama, sem deixar qualquer brecha para que ele reclamasse de alguma coisa.

A sala de reuniões estava em silêncio, todos olhavam apreensivos para Jungkook, de braços cruzados, quase atirado em sua cadeira, as pernas abertas, esticadas debaixo da mesa. Ao seu lado, Hoseok era o único que demonstrava seus sentimentos, tentando abafar, sem sucesso, uma risadinha.

— Minha responsabilidade? — Jungkook estava confuso, levemente inconformado.

— Achamos essencial que vocês dois criassem laços, afinal são os mais jovens de ambos os grupos, podem aprender um com o outro.

Jungkook revirou os olhos. — O que eu posso aprender de um adolescente de dezessete anos que nem bigode tem ainda?

O produtor não estava com minha vontade de debater com Jungkook. Esperou que o garoto colocasse na mesa todas as suas reclamações e, quando o mesmo terminou, abriu um sorriso lhe desejou boa sorte. Os outros seis integrantes, sentados ao redor da mesa oval, cobriam seus rostos com as mãos, como se prestes a estourar em gargalhadas. Jungkook levantou-se, colocando as mochilas na costa e indicando o dedo do médio para os colegas, que assim que o viram atravessar a porta, soltaram gargalhadas altas que podiam ser ouvidas do outro lado do corredor.

A grande recepção da agência estava lotada de adolescentes que vinham fazer testes para a empresa. Quando o viram, de cara fechada, saindo de cabeça baixa, estouraram em gritos histéricos, sacando seus celulares e aparelhos de fotografia. Rapidamente um segurança se colocou entre o ídolo e os fãs, afastando suas mãos e até mesmo seus corpos, quando se atreviam a tentar abraçá-lo.

Dobrando de outro corredor, Huening Kai descia as escadas, com sua mochila nas costas, assustado com os gritos e com a correria no saguão. Já havia sido avisado da decisão do conselho e quando viu Jungkook parado em frente aquela multidão, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ele sabia que o mais velho esperava por ele.

— Jungkook — Kai disse, quase suspirando, maravilhado.

Jungkook vestia uma calça justa, preta, jeans, e uma camiseta listrada, com uma parte da barra colocada para dentro da calça. Kai se sentiu envergonhado, enquanto ele mesmo estava vestido apenas com uma camiseta de Harry Potter e uma bermuda que usava para dormir.

— Pirralho — Jungkook respondeu, voltando a caminhar em direção a saída.

O guarda mais uma vez correu para proteger agora não só um, mas _dois_ idols ao mesmo tempo, ambos igualmente conhecidos e queridos pelos fãs. Do lado de fora, uma fileira de seguranças se fazia na calçada, cuidando para que ninguém ultrapasse a corrente humana. Jungkook já estava acostumado com toda aquela situação e constantemente levantava o rosto, acenando. Kai, por sua vez, estava experienciando tudo aquilo pela primeira vez em sua vida e chegou a parar o caminho para posar para uma fã, que segurava seus celulares às lágrimas.

— Vamos no seu carro? — Kai perguntou, alarmado.

— É melhor para despistar as garotas — Jungkook respondeu, entrando na garagem da empresa.

Kai olhava confuso para ele, as sobrancelhas contraídas.

— Garotas? — sentou-se no carona. — Vocês têm vários fãs meninos, eu era um deles.

Jungkook olhou para o menor, a boca levemente aberta, pronto para rebater, mas se teve calado, colocando o cinto de segurança e checando os espelhos. Ele estava sendo obrigado a carregar aquele garoto, a cuidar dele pelo resto dia, simplesmente para fazer a vontade de um ou dois produtores da empresa.

Kai, porém, parecia estar alheio a toda aquela situação. Ele estava feliz, conseguia ver por seus olhos, que brilhavam sempre que olhavam para Jungkook, e pela forma que ele balançava os joelhos, quase agarrando-os, um sorriso no rosto, bobo. Para ele, passar um dia inteiro junto com seu ídolo favorito estava sendo o seu melhor presente de natal.

Ele não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas sabia que cada membro e seus respectivos responsáveis iriam se dividir para a cidade, para que cada um tivesse uma experiência única e diferente com seus hyungs. Quando finalmente conseguiram despistar as fãs histéricas, eles entraram na principal, calados.

— Hyung.

Jungkook apenas emitiu um som de quem estava ouvindo, enquanto prestava atenção no trânsito.

— Posso colocar uma música?

Os dedos finos de Kai já estavam se aproximando do aparelho quando Jungkook a segurou, com uma força considerável, apertando-a contra o aparelho do carro. Kai arregalou os olhos, levemente assustado, enquanto sentia a mão pesada de Jungkook sobre a sua. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de Jungkook afastar a mão. O toque macio e delicado de Kai sobre sua mão havia lhe deixado levemente desconcertado.

— Desculpe — disse, voltando a olhar para o trânsito. A sorte deles é que havia pouco movimento naquela manhã.

Kai não respondeu nada, mas voltou sua atenção para o player. Jungkook deixaria que ele escolhesse a música, mesmo que fosse seu carro. Depois do que havia acontecido, não queria passar mais nenhum momento constrangedor ao lado do garoto mais novo de toda a empresa. Ele não esperava, porém, que Kai fosse colocar justamente sua voz para tocar.

— Não, não — ele disse, desligando o player. — Não tocamos nossas próprias músicas nesse carro. Nem mesmo as _suas_ músicas, Kai.

Kai sorriu. Pela primeira vez, ele havia lhe chamado por seu nome e não “pirralho”.

— É normal você sorrir para o nada assim?

— Você já notou como é irônico nós dois estarmos nesse carro, nesse momento?

Jungkook revirou os olhos. — Olha, eu já estou cheio dos papos transcendentais do meu amigo Taehyung, eu não preciso de mais um para vir analisar…

— Eu achei que vocês dois namorassem.

Jungkook engoliu em seco, começando a tossir descaradamente, olhando assustado para o trânsito. Kai olhava curioso para ele, estranhando a reação do mais velho a uma pergunta tão comum e normal como aquela. A _internet_ toda pensava que eles fossem namorados, ele não era o único!

— Namorados? Nós dois somos… Grandes amigos.

Algo dentro de Kai parecia ter se aliviado, como se um peso desaparecesse de suas costas.

— Ainda bem — ele deixou escapar, rapidamente cobrindo sua boca com as duas palmas da mão, fechando os olhos como se estivesse sentindo dor.

Jungkook, parado na sinaleira, olhou curioso para ele, percebendo como a face do menor estava repentinamente ficando avermelhada, seus joelhos balançando mais do que o normal. Algo o simpatizava com aquele adolescente, algo que ele ainda não conseguia entender o que era.

— O que você disse? Um caminhão passou tão rápido que eu não consegui ouvir — mentiu.

— Nada — Kai respondeu, sem esperar, se recostando no banco em alívio. Jungkook conteve um sorriso, mas logo voltou a se arrepender dos pensamentos. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com os seus sentidos, ele precisava ignorar.

Kai ainda estava vermelho, o coração levemente acelerado. Desde quando ele falava coisas como aquela em voz alta, sem pensar? Primeiro o toque desajeitado, agora isso. Aquele, talvez, não fosse o seu melhor dia. Ele precisava, porém, impedir que um clima como aquele se instaurasse pelo resto do dia, não naquele _dia_.

— Para onde estamos indo?

Jungkook, pela primeira vez no dia, pareceu sorrir. Um brilho passou por seus olhos, como se estivesse esperando há muito tempo por aquela pergunta. Ele atravessou um túnel. — Estamos indo para um lugar que eu costumava visitar muito quando eu era pequeno. Na verdade, era o meu lugar favorito até uns anos atrás.

— Era? — Kai perguntou, interessado.

— Ele foi fechado — agora sua voz parecia triste, seu olhar mais uma vez focado no trânsito. — Acabou falindo.

— E como vamos entrar?

— Eu consegui conversar com o dono do imóvel — ele abriu um sorriso sacana, daqueles que conseguiam tudo apenas com um par de palavras, um sorriso e um pouco de dinheiro. — Como a proposta era levar nossos colegas mais novos para um lugar especial, para nos conhecermos melhor, eu achei que isso seria… Legal.

Kai abriu um sorriso.

De fato, eles estavam atravessando a cidade, a ponte que ligava o lado centro dos bairros mais residenciais. Passaram por estádios que já formavam filas a espera do próximo show do grupo de Jeon Jungkook, que quando estava longe dos palcos, parecia esquecer que era um cantor de sucesso.

Eles estacionaram em frente a um prédio antigo, coberto de papelões e madeiras, que trancavam a porta. Um homem estava sentado na calçada, esperando, esquentando-se no sol, apesar da quantidade excessiva de neve pelas calçadas. Quando eles saíram do carro, o homem se levantou, limpando o terno da neve, e levantando um molho de chaves, que Jungkook prontamente pegou.

— Muito obrigado, por nos deixar entrar — Jungkook disse, tirando de dentro de seu sobretudo um envelope, que Kai rapidamente adivinhou que se tratava de dinheiro. O homem, com um menear de cabeça, agradeceu e guardou o envelope em sua mala, desaparecendo ao dobrar a esquina.

Jungkook se virou, mostrando as chaves para o menor. Pela forma que seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios formavam um sorriso, Kai poderia pensar que alguma coisa de boa poderia sair naquele dia.

O lugar se tratava de um antigo cinema. O lugar todo estava escuro, todas as janelas cobertas por madeiras e papelões, mas a decoração interna e os móveis ainda se mantinham intactos. A entrada, com os três guichês pára ingressos, de frente a um grande balcão vermelho onde eram vendidos os alimentos. Jungkook foi na frente, guiando. Passaram pela maior sala, onde eram exibidos os filmes estrangeiros, e o mais velho mostrou onde ele sempre se sentava com o pai, no centro da sala, na fileira mais ao meio possível. Depois desceram para as salas menores, mas por uma saída atrás da tela que serviam de meio de locomoção para os funcionários, interligando todas as salas.

— Eu descobri essa sala quando uma das salas pegou fogo — Jungkook respondeu. Agora eles estavam no extenso corredor que conectava todas as salas. — Na correria eu confundi uma saída de emergência com uma dessas portas e parei aqui.

Kai estava tentando imaginar uma versão menor de Jungkook correndo assustado por aquele lugar, procurando por seu pai, enquanto o mesmo deveria estar do outro lado do prédio.

— A minha sorte foi que os funcionários me viram e me levaram para fora do prédio — ele explicou, antes que fosse possível que Kai perguntasse alguma coisa.

— E o seu pai, onde ele estava?

Jungkook soltou um suspiro, mais como algo irônico e debochado.

— Foi naquele dia que eu descobri que ele traía a minha mãe.

Kai engoliu em seco, sem reação, e de repente os dois arrebentaram em risadas, gargalhando pelo corredor escuro e extenso, olhando um pouco de cada sala do cinema, enquanto Jungkook comentava alguns aspectos do lugar. Kai descobriu que havia sido fechado pelo governo sul-americano por conta de ameaças do país vizinho. Apesar do dinheiro que aquele cinema fazia, ainda era preferível zelar pelos cidadãos a correr o risco de sofrer um atentado.

Quando eles chegaram no fim do corredor, uma grande escada surgiu, de ferro, enferrujada, como se estivesse prestes a cair. Ela subia em espiral até onde os olhos de Kai não conseguiam ver e, ao fundo, o clarão do dia ainda era distinguível.

— Agora vem a melhor parte — Jungkook disse. — Pode ir na frente.

Kai olhou assustado. — Eu que não vou subir nessa escada. E se eu cair? Não, não.

— Eu vou atrás. Se você cair, vou amortecer sua queda — Jungkook respondeu, da forma mais inocente possível, rapidamente entendeu o segundo sentido que aquela frase ressoava. Ele rapidamente ficou vermelho e Kai soltou uma risadinha.

— Isso não seria de todo ruim — disse o menor, segurando na barra de ferro, levemente amedrontado.

— Cala a boca — Jungkook disse, tentando esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer. — E vai subindo, até o fim, sem parar e sem olhar para baixo.

Kai subiu o primeiro degrau, as pernas tremendo. Sentiu a pressão do corpo de Jungkook logo atrás do seu, a respiração sobre sua nuca, os dedos longos do garoto segurando seus cotovelos, como uma forma de o amparar. A escada era íngreme, os degraus pareciam não estar soldados à base e a cada passo, ele sentia como se estivesse caindo. Pelo menos, cairia sob Jungkook.

— Cuida de mim, hyung.

Jungkook levantou o olhar, vendo o garoto se segurar nas barras com força. Seu coração estava levemente acelerado, os vários cenários possíveis para uma queda surgindo e desaparecendo em sua mente, como luzes neon. O pior não seria o ver cair e de alguma forma se machucar, o pior seria se Kai _realmente_ caísse sobre ele. O corpo do mais novo se chocava contra o seu; apesar da altura aparente, Kai era muito menor do que o mais velho, o corpo mais fraco e magro, enquanto que Jungkook se orgulhava de seus músculos, de sua barriga definida e de sua força.

— Pode deixar, Kai — ele respondeu, tocando no ombro do garoto. Algo o dizia que ele precisava fazer isso. Kai, em resposta, colocou sua mão direita sobre a mão de Jungkook em seu ombro e eles subiram assim até o final.

Estavam do lado de fora, no terraço. Espaçoso e limpo, aquele era o lugar mais bonito, possibilitando toda uma vista de Seoul, os imensos prédios e construções no lado importante da cidade, e as casinhas coloridas do subúrbio. Kai se aproximou da mureta e Jungkook parou ao lado dele, os olhos observando a vista, calados. Só então Kai percebeu que Jungkook carregava uma mochila; ele esticou uma toalha sobre o chão e colocou vários lanches e sucos em caixinhas, além de garfos e copos descartáveis. Eles se sentaram, um de frente para o outro, sorrindo.

— Ontem de noite, quando me contaram que você iria me acompanhar pelo resto do dia — Kai começou, sem olhar diretamente para Jungkook –, eu fiquei muito empolgado, porque desde o início você foi o meu membro favorito.

Jungkook sorriu, envergonhado.

— E eu fiquei pensando que você iria nos levar para um lugar mais movimentado… Eu não sei o que eu esperava vindo de ti, _hyung_ , mas isso aqui está perfeito, poder ver e estar em um lugar que fazia parte da sua infância. Muito obrigado.

Kai se curvou para o mais velho, por alguns segundos, e Jungkook abaixou o olhar, as bochechas rosadas. Ele se aproximou de Kai, pensando que suas calças deveriam estar podres, sentado naquele chão. — Hoje de manhã, eu fiquei levemente desapontado quando descobri que você seria minha companhia.

Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso e surpreso.

Jungkook riu. — Não porque eu não gosto de você, muito pelo contrário. Eu fiquei apreensivo, porque de todos os _trainees_ , você era o que mais intimidava. Você é o _maknae_ afinal, o mais novo de toda a agência, e antes esse posto era meu. Eu estava me sentindo, como posso dizer…

— Ameaçado? — Kai disse.

— Talvez, mas era mais algo como… Alívio. Você é o mais novo do seu grupo, mas também é o mais novo entre todos nós, você vai entender que essa posição, muitas vezes, vai ser sufocante, sempre vão estar esperando algo grandioso de você. E talvez você venha até mim pedir dicas, conselhos, ajuda… E eu não vou saber te ajudar, uma vez que nem eu ainda aprendi como lidar com isso.

Kai concordava com a cabeça. Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro, conseguia sentir o perfume de lavanda do mais velho, sua respiração. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a de Jungkook, que levantou o olhar. Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos, suas mãos se unindo em uma só.

— Eu provavelmente vou te pedir ajuda — Kai disse, rindo, logo separando suas mãos.

— Era isso que você queria dizer mais cedo, certo? Os dois maknae no mesmo carro, que irônico — Jungkook se levantou, ajeitando as coisas. De sua incrível mochila, ele ainda tirou dois pequenos travesseiros, que ele colocou sobre a toalha, um ao lado do outro. — Mas ainda não terminamos.

Kai olhou curioso para ele. De repente, detrás de uma grande coluna, Jungkook puxou uma grande caixa, que se revelou em um projetor antigo, que ele colocou em frente a eles, apontado para a parede. O céu já começava a escurecer, o que facilitou a visão. Se deitaram um ao lado do outro, olhando para a parede, enquanto um filme mudo passava.

Kai não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado quando sentiu o olhar de Jungkook sobre o seu. Envergonhado, ele não virou para o mais velho, mas procurou sua mão. Quando a encontrou, uma onda de tensão percorreu todo seu corpo. Jungkook também pareceu sentir, uma vez que colocou o braço por cima de Kai e segurou sua cintura, puxando o mais novo para perto de seu corpo. Seus olhos se encontravam, seus rostos tão próximos um do outro que Kai poderia jurar que Jungkook estava prestes a beijá-lo ali mesmo, independente da mínima possibilidade…

Sentiu os lábios de Jungkook sobre os seus. Eles estavam _realmente_ se beijando, a língua de Jungkook abrindo caminho em seus lábios, dançando com a sua. Os dedos do mais velho subiram por seu corpo e pararam bem no queixo de Kai, levantando o rosto do menino para que melhor pudesse o beijar. Sentia o corpo de Jungkook de encontro com o seu, os músculos debaixo da blusa, as pernas sobre as suas, o segurando firme. Quando menos esperava, Jungkook já o tinha colocado em seu colo, e agora ele o beijava vendo o mais velho debaixo de si, de olhos fechados, delicado.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Kai abriu os olhos. Jungkook estava sorrindo, envergonhado, mas se sentindo imensamente culpado e arrependido. Ele tocou o rosto de Kai, desceu o polegar pelos lábios delicados do menor, e então subiu para os seus cabelos, que já caiam ao lado das orelhas. — Eu não fazia ideia de que isso aconteceria.

Kai avermelhou. — Eu gostei.

— Eu também.

Eles já estavam na estrada quando o telefone tocou, mais precisamente na pequena dela ao lado do painel do carro, o nome de Hoseok surgindo iluminado.

— Hobi?

— Cara, você não vai acreditar… — silêncio. — Você está sozinho?

Jungkook olhou de canto de olho para Kai, que levantou os ombros, indiferente.

— Não… Estou com o Kai — Jungkook respondeu.

Hoseok suspirou do outro lado.

— Bom, não tem problema — ele disse, parecia falar com outra pessoa do outro lado também, mas Jungkook não tinha certeza. — O Jimin se meteu em um problemão com o Soobin, no aeroporto.

— Soobin? — Kai quase pulou do seu banco.

Depois de toda aquela tarde perfeita que havia passado com seu _hyung_ , Kai não conseguia acreditar uma coisa daqueles estava acontecendo. Sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem.

— As fãs descobriram que eles estavam por lá e ele meio que… Fugiu. O garoto foi literalmente atacado pelas garotas. Teve que ir para o hospital — Hoseok pediu para uma outra pessoa abaixar o volume da voz. — A ordem é para nós todos voltarmos o quanto antes para o hospital.

Jungkook olhou para Kai, parecia levemente assustado.

— Eu já estou voltando com os garotos — Hobi respondeu, pronto para desligar. Seu tom de voz, porém, mudou. — E o dia de vocês, como foi?

Kai abriu um sorriso, segurando na mão de Jungkook. Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos, mas como se Hobi conseguisse ver pelo telefone, eles rapidamente soltaram. Jungkook limpou a garganta. — Foi ótima, obrigado. Pode avisar os produtores que já estamos voltando.

Hobi sequer se despediu, encerrando a chamada. Jungkook, ainda parado na rodovia, olhou para Kai, como dois cúmplices à noite, do outro lado da cidade. Seus dedos tocaram o queixo do mais novo e seus lábios se aproximaram, em um beijo rápido, mas instigante. — Vamos?

Dirigiram em silêncio, apenas com o som da rádio local tocando baixinho nos alto-falantes. Quando chegaram, todos já estavam no quarto de Soobin e Kai correu para ver o amigo, o abraçando, enquanto todos os olhavam, rindo. Uma das enfermeiras reclamou, pediu que Kai o largasse.

— Ele ainda está machucado — ela disse.

— Eu sei, desculpa — Kai se desculpou, se afastando. Sua mão e de Soobin, porém, ainda estavam juntas, e eles se olhavam, sorrindo, cúmplices de algo que só os dois sabiam.

Jungkook, o pouco mais afastado, encontrou o olhar de Kai, que sorriu. Kai era um menino de segredos, sabia pela forma que ele sorria delicado para ele e para Soobin. E agora o segredo era deles. Sorriu de volta, pensando quando seria a próxima vez que o beijaria. 


End file.
